Final Destination: Dance, Dance, Dance
by angie2282
Summary: Sequel to first story! After the end of the last story, Wendy Christensen seeks out the next visionary along with her fellow survivors. The newest visionary cheats Death and the race is on for their lives once again. Final chapter up!
1. Sign up!

This is the sequel to my first story, Final Destination: Doomed Cruise. Anyways, there were four survivors in that story two being Wendy Christensen and Kevin Fischer who will both appear in this story as well. The other two are Adie Chantal and Joshua Rocket so the creators of those characters don't have to review again. As for any others whose characters got killed off in the story could create a character again as long as it's not the same character. Anyone else, you can create a character too but if you haven't read my other story i recommend you skim thorugh it at least to understand what is happening here though you don't need to. I'll be accepting five characters, two girls and two guys. The fifth character will be of whatever gender it turns out to be. I will then randomly pick the visionary of this story. So please review using the following info and thanks!

Name:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Drinks/swears:

Extra:

Oh and sorry but no more girl characters! I accepted one over the limit but that's it! I need two more guy characters so that i can start the story.


	2. Warnings

Wendy Christensen and Adie Chantal raced down the street with Kevin Fischer and Joshua Rocket in tow. Adie stopped and clutched at her heart. "We can't do this! We can't just randomly keep running to all the night clubs in town. It will take forever and my heart can't take much more of this." she said in a raspy voice.

Wendy stopped and ran a hand through her sweaty hair. "But we can't give up either. A nightclub is going to blow up like in my vision and we need to get to it, fast." she reminded her.

"There's got to be a better way, Wen" Kevin told his new wife softly.

"Didn't you guys practice clarivoyance with that Bludworth guy?" Joshua said.

Adie's head snapped up in Wendy's direction. "Yeah we did! And Bluworth said that you were the best at it which is probably why you were able to get a vision by barely touching that gravestone. Maybe you can sense where the club is by touching something."

"Like what?" asked Wendy.

Adie turned to Kevin. "Give me that pamphlet."

Kevin handed her the pamphlet that contained a map and the name of all the local dance clubs. They had found it at a travel agency. Adie skimmed through it until she reached the page that listed all the names of the clubs.

"Here. Just try and sense which one of these clubs it is." Adie instructed, handing the pamphlet over to Wendy.

Wendy took it carefully and breathed heavily. Then she closed her eyes and concentrated. Her fingers suddenly began getting hot and she felt a scene being formed in her mind. It was one of a flashing club. She could hear the dance music from inside and feel the people inside. Then her vision wandered over to what she was looking for; the name of the club. A flashing neon green sign read "Club Martini". Wendy opened her eyes immediately and gasped. She never knew how much energy this consumed. Adie took her arm and supported her as Wendy regained her breath. She pointed a finger at the pamphlet. The name 'Club Martini' was typed in bold letters.

Cheryl McKenna frowned as she was forced to pay a cover charge while Maddie Devvie and Eli Cade were permitted inside, free of charge. Her best friend Natalie was besides her and laughed at her expression.

"Don't sweat it, you know the 'popular ones' never have to pay. It's an unfair and vain world we live in. Why should we expect anything different?"

Cheryl wrinkled her nose anyways. She was petite with long brown hair and plenty of eyeliner around her black eyes. She wasn't goth or popular or anything in between. She was just a regular girl who hated being sterotyped. She had several friends, some of them belonging to the 'popular circle' and she was pretty well-known around the school. And yet she _still _had to pay to get inside the hottest club in town.

"Hey Cheryl, Natalie!" a voice called from behind.

They spun around to see Rebecca, another one of Cheryl's friends.

Rebecca had a model figure and yet she had never excercised a day in her life. Her hair was short and blond with purple highlights, she had sparkling rare purple eyes, and a cat-like quality to her exotic face. Meanwhile, Natalie was short like Cheryl and had dark hair with a pair of misty eyes that always seemed to be mocking others. Rebecca was one of Cheryl's friends that was socially accepted and therefore Cheryl knew that she had probably gotten in free. They all walked in together and Cheryl coughed as she entered the smoky club that was flashing different colors in every corner.

A song by Lady Gaga began playing and Rebecca and Natalie began moving to the music. Cheryl joined them for a few minutes until she became thirsty and excused herself to go and get a drink. She found the bar at the far end of the club and ordered a martini. She sipped it slowly and found that the potent taste didn't bother her. She had started her second year of college and had gotten some experience in drinking already though she herself wasn't a heavy drinker. She looked over to the stage where a heavy metal band was performing. She scoffed at the sight of the ecccentric Freddy Goodrich jumping up and down to the music.

He had a buzzcut but a two-inch tall pink Mohican. He was wearing his usual bright assortment of clothes and was swaying his head to the music.

Behind him was Maddie who was dancing excitedly as the pink strobe lights flashed in her pretty face. She had long brown hair that was let loose around her face and was wearing a tight but reasonably cut black skirt, platform shoes, and a red t-shirt that read 'I live for Rock n Roll and i'll die for Rock n Roll'. The strobe light shone mysteriously on a single word, 'die'. Cheryl felt a strange squirm inside her as the word flashed in her mind.

"Excuse me." a voice besides her muttered. Cheryl turned to see Nicki Burman ask for a drink. Nicki was a typically happy person but her attitude had changed greatly since her brother, Zach, had passed away. From what Cheryl had heard, he had died in a strange way. Nicki put back her long blond hair as she gulped down her drink. Her blue eyes glimmered sadly when she finished the drink. Cheryl looked away, not wanting to be seen staring at her and began walking to where Natalie and Rebecca were still dancing.

On the way, she bumped into a person wearing a dark leather jacket.

"Watch it!" the gruff voice warned.

From the voice Cheryl automatically knew that she had bumped into Eli Cade which was not a smart thing to do. Sure enough as she looked up she recongized the shaven head, dark skin, and signature sunglasses.

Eli was an easily angered guy who would beat you up without letting you get a word in. Cheryl quickly apologized and scurried over to where Rebecca and Natalie were.

"Where have you been?" Natalie snapped.

She and Rebecca were extremely different and Cheryl knew that she hated being left alone with her.

"Getting a drink. I bumped into Eli on the way." Cheryl replied.

Rebecca raised an eyebrow. "And you managed to get back here unscathed? Congratulations." she teased, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Natalie smirked. "Yeah, getting that guy angry is worse than that time when you accidently stepped all over Alex Thebe's notebook."

Cheryl flushed at the memory. In the 11th grade she had arrived late to history class due to a massive rain storm and had walked in trudging mud. Then she had stepped all over Alex's notebook where he had written one of his many stories and tracked mud all over it. It had been an accident of course but Alex had been pissed off! He was normally an ok guy a bit shy even but you never messed with his writing. He had given her such a venemous look that Cheryl had been reminded of the saying, "If looks could kill..." But at least he hadn't beat her up though she was sure the idea had passed through his mind.

"Speaking of the devil..." Rebecca murmured.

Natalie and Cheryl looked to where she was staring and saw the muscualr dark-haired Alex leaning up against a wall, writing.

"Funny, he doesn't strike me as the club type." Cheryl said.

Natalie shrugged. "Neither does that Nikkie chick but she's here. Look let's forget about them and have fun!"

Rebecca and Cheryl agreed and began dancing again. Cheryl felt a swift rush of cold air which was unusual in this club and she shivered. The song 'Evacuate the Dancefloor" by Cascada began playing and she couldn't help but feel as if the song was a warning....

Author's Note: I'm nervous that this chapter didn't meet people's expectations so please tell me what you think! I know that last time i included the vision in the 1st chapter i need more time to think up some accidents that can happen at the club but i have the order of deaths ready already which i picked by playing a nice little game where i sing a song and move my fingers over all the names until the song ends and my finger lands on a name. Can't get much more random than that. Yeah it's stupid i know but thats my system! As for Cheryl having the vision, i chose her because it was the first review. So, hopefully you liked your character's portrayals as well as the chapter. I'll update soon but for now your job is to review and let me know what you thought!


	3. Premonition

Cheryl stared at the disco ball above her. It was one of those ancient ones that were still around for some reason. She looked away from it and returned to her dancing.

***A pair of teenagers began smoking their cigarettes despite all the safety regulations that forbad them from doing so. A burly security man not far from them happened to notice them and began walking their way. The teenagers hurriedly put out their cigarettes, one of them throwing theirs to the floor. A strong breeze relit the discarded cigarette and it began smoking. Eli spilled some of his cocktail drink on the floor and it spread towards the cigarette igniting it further. The fire began trailing to the cords that led up to the stage and they caught on fire.

**"Let's get closer to the band, I can't see anything here!" Rebecca whined.

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Fine but if I leave this place with serious ear damage, I will sue you for everything you have. Except your Prada bags, they're not my taste."

Cheryl laughed as Rebecca stuck her tongue out at Natalie. Then they made their way through the restless crowd to the front of the stage. Cheryl had to put a hand over her ear as the loud heavy metal band called 'Live for Metal" banged their instruments carelessly. Rebecca on the other hand seemed to be enjoying it greatly because she was swaying her head side to side. Cheryl caught a whiff of smoke. She looked up instinctively and saw that the upper part of the stage was on fire!

"Fire!" she yelled.

People turned and some saw what she was talking about and began running. Suddenly, the fire burned right through a cord that was holding up a stage light and it fell, crushing Rebecca's head!

Cheryl and Natalie's faces were coated with her blood as they whimpered at the crushed head of their friend beneath them. At this point, people were heading for the exit doors, screaming in fear.

Cheryl and Natalie began dashing to the exit as well but Natalie slipped on Rebecca's blood and fell to the floor. The disco ball above her shook and fell with a deafening crash right through Natalie's head! Cheryl let out a blood-curdling scream when she saw the disinterested crowd of panicking people kick around Natalie's decapitated head!

She was forced out of the way by the crowd and was rammed into Maddie who was knocked to the floor. The stampede of people mercilessly ran over Maddie and her blood began spilling on the floor. To her dismay, Cheryl caught a glance of Maddie's bloody and disfigured body on the dance floor!

She grimaced and felt the urge to vomit. She maneuvered herself out of the path of the fearful crowd that had just discovered that the door had been locked with a chain to prevent anyone from getting in without paying.

She saw a disgruntled Eli trying to push his way out of the bar. He knocked over a pile of wine bottles and they broke, spilling the liquid all over the floor. A bystander slipped in it and fell back onto the wine shelf, knocking it over himself and Eli! Cheryl couldn't even distinguish the bystanders and Eli's blood from the dark red wine that was spilling.

Cheryl swallowed, tears flowing out of her eyes and she ran to the stage figuring that there should be an exit door near it. She struggled to ignore dead bodies of others including those of Natalie and Rebecca as she ran up the stage.

A band member rushed past her and knocked over a microphone stand on the way. It plunged right through Nicki's back! Her body slid through the microphone stand slowly and blood spilled from her mouth.

Cheryl's hand flew to her mouth and she forced herself to look away. She found a large metal door in the back and tried to push it open but naturally it was locked.

There was a sudden explosion behind her and she spun around to see Freddy being blown backwards by the huge fire near the bar! His burnt body landed next to the stage and Cheryl heard a disgusted groan besides her. It was Alex. He was covered in blood and was shaking but Cheryl wasn't going to stick around and talk. She knew that the fire was reaching its breaking point and she ran down the steps of the stage.

Suddenly, she heard a creaking sound and saw that the stage had collapsed, crushing Alex and the rest of the people who were nearby! The crowd of people had diminished and Cheryl saw that it was because most of them were dead, lying on the floor. She sobbed loudly and ran back to the locked door in a last attempt to get out. She struggled with the door as the club behind her exploded until it reached her. She shrieked as the explosion reached her.

***Cheryl gasped.

"Fine but if I leave this place with serious ear damage, I will sue you for everything you have. Except your Prada bags, they're not my taste." Natalie teased Rebecca.

Cheryl's eyes grew huge. She had heard that before. Cheryl was pulled away to the front of the stage and the band began playing the same heavy song as before. Cheryl didn't even have to look up this time to know that there would be a fire spreading on the upper part of the stage.

"We have to get the hell out of here!" she screeched, making her way through the crowd.

Only Natalie followed her, Rebecca not even having heard her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I'm telling you that we have to get out! I saw it I saw it, we're all going to die if we don't get out!" she cried.

She kept pushing people out the way and pushed the wrong person; Eli.

He turned to her roughly and sneered. "You again. What the hell is your problem?"

Cheryl scowled. "My problem is you right now holding me up, get the hell out my way."

Eli raised an eyebrow. "You did not just say that you bitch."

He threw a punch at her but she ducked and he ended up punching Maddie. Freddy, who of course had to defend the pretty girl's honor, ran up behind Eli and decked him. Eli and Freddy bumped into Alex who was thrown to the floor.

"Break it up!" a security guard demanded as he witnessed the fight and grabbed Eli's arm.

Natalie took Cheryl's arm.

"Come on let's go back to the stage." She said kindly.

"No damn it, aren't you listening to me!? We have to get out of here the club is going to explode!" she bawled.

The security guard that was pulling Freddy, Eli, and Alex away from each other gestured towards another guard.

"Get these two out of here as well." He pulled the fighting boys outside and the other guard took Cheryl's arm and mistakenly Maddie's arm instead of Natalie's. They were both pulled away, leaving Natalie behind.

"Natalie get out! Get out with Rebecca, the place is going to blow up!" Cheryl kept yelling.

Nicki, who had been watching the fiasco fold out looked around nervously. She believed Cheryl and ran out of the club.

*** "It's all her fault man!" Eli complained to the guard, pointing at an incoming Cheryl.

The other guard let her and Maddie go and returned to the club. Eli began to advance on a sobbing Cheryl when suddenly there was an explosion and the club blew up! Cheryl didn't stop crying for what felt like an eternity.

*** Wendy, Adie, Kevin, and Joshua stopped midway as they saw the club before them blow up.

"We're too late." Joshua said quietly, his eyes on the flames surrounding the club.

"To save the club yes, but not in saving them." Wendy said, pointing at a small group of people outside who were staring at the club.

"Here we go again." Adie said.

Author's Note: First off, I'd like to thank Oggytheogre321 for all your help in the dance club accidents. You rock! This chapter was incredibly hard for me to write so please let me know if anything was wrong, if anything needed improvement, etc. Thanks for reading and please review!


	4. Four Strangers

Cheryl had long since abandoned the ruins of Club Martini and was now drowning her pity in some cheap coffee from a late night diner. After the club had blown up, all eyes had been on her. Even Eli had been frightened. After the ambulance and police had arrived Maddie, Eli, Nicki, Freddy, and Alex had abandoned the area but she had stayed on watching it all with glazy eyes.

Eventually, a cop had ushered her away and she had driven in her car for hours until she found this diner and had settled down. That was 2 hours ago and yet she still had not left. The diner was empty except for her and the sleazy looking owner who was cleaning the counters with some disgusting rag. There was a jingling noise and Cheryl turned to see the arrival of a small group of people. She turned away they had nothing to do with her. Amazingly, she was wrong.

The group hurried over to her and without permission, slid into the seats In front of her. Cheryl blinked in confusion.

"Excuse me but there are plenty of other seats in the diner. So please do me a favor and scram." She told them coldly.

Among the group, was a tall brunette with sympathetic big eyes. "Um I'm Wendy Christensen and we're actually here to talk to you."

Cheryl surveyed them all. Besides the tall brunette, there were two handsome guys.

One was well-built and muscular with bright blue eyes and dark-brown hair. He had a mischievous air about him and was holding the brunette girl's hand.

The other was an artsy type guy with jet-black hair and a pair of silvery eyes that twinkled mysteriously.

And the last person was a red-headed girl who wore a tight black sweater with the name of a band that Cheryl had heard about, 'Green Day' and some worn-out jeans. Her face was serious and her green eyes were looking at her intently.

"First off, who are you guys?" Cheryl inquired.

"I'm Adie Chantal." The red-head said.

"Joshua Rocket." The guy with silvery eyes introduced.

"And I'm Kevin Fischer." The athletic guy said finally.

All the names sounded familiar to her. Where had she heard them from?

"She recognizes our names." Adie told Wendy.

Cheryl was taken aback. How did that girl know what she was thinking?

"Besides the occasional premonitions, Wendy and I posses other gifts that we just discovered. She's great at telepathy and is an awesome clairvoyant and I can vaguely read others minds and I also posses limited telekinesis." Adie explained.

Now Cheryl was just plain weirded out! She stood up and walked away from the strangers, heading for the door but when she opened it, it was mysteriously slammed close!

Cheryl looked at the group, amazed.

Adie smiled. "Limited telekinesis. Now are you going to listen to us or not?"

Even if she was scared by the peculiar group of strangers, she was curious too. Curiosity took over the better of her and she sat back down.

"You might've heard of us from the newspapers or maybe the T.V. We're the survivors of two weird 'accidents' that occurred over a year ago. Have you heard of the Devil's Flight derailment? Or the McKinley cruise ship disaster?" Kevin asked her.

Cheryl thought this over. She _had _heard about these accidents. They had occurred here in the town of McKinley. It had happened over a year ago, one was a terrible rollercoaster derailment in an amusement park that had been closed and the other was a cruise ship that had been rented for a senior prom. It had caught on fire and killed everyone on board. Expect for the ones who had gotten off-board beforehand. The same with the roller coaster. Some people had also gotten off before it derailed. The people in front of her were among that group of lucky people that had gotten off. She knew there was more to the story but the details had slipped her mind…

"What do these accidents have to do with me?" she asked them.

They all seemed to hesitate.

"Well, you had a vision today about a club blowing up and then it did right?" Joshua clarified.

Cheryl's insides grew cold. She had momentarily forgotten all about that. She ran a hand through her hair and nodded slightly.

"Before the rollercoaster started, I had a vision that it would derail and I got myself, Kevin, and a couple of other people off. A few minutes later, Devil's Flight derailed." Wendy told her slowly, as if she wouldn't understand.

"And I had a vision that the cruise ship would catch on fire and kill everyone onboard. I also got myself, Joshua, and a bunch of other people off. Then everything that I saw in my vision happened." Adie told her as well.

Cheryl didn't know what to say. "Well congratulations, we all managed to save ourselves from disasters thanks to some paranormal help. Now are you done? I've got funerals to prepare for." She began to stand up again but was pulled down by an unseen force.

"Are you going to let us finish or not?" Adie growled impatiently.

Cheryl narrowed her eyes. "Go ahead."

"After these accidents, everyone who survived by leaving before the vision came true started dying in strange accidents." Kevin explained.

"They all died in the order they would've died if they had stayed on the rollercoaster or cruise ship, in your case the night club." Joshua added.

Cheryl gulped. They all seemed so serious... Was it really just a warped prank? Or was it all true? That Adie girl had been able to telekinetically close the door to the diner and she had also pulled her down to her seat. She was sure that that wasn't a prank.

"Why should I believe you?"

Wendy sighed. "If you don't want to believe us, believe this." She pulled several folded newspaper articles from her pocket and handed them to Cheryl. She quickly looked them over, the words premonition, disaster, 180, and survivors appearing more than once. "These are from Ian McKinley's bedroom. He got off Devil's Flight and died soon after." Wendy said quietly.

There was an awkward pause.

"Does this mean that everyone who got out of the club before it blew up, is going to die?" Cheryl whispered.

They all nodded.

Cheryl let out a shaky breath. "This can not be happening." She moaned.

Wendy put a consoling hand on her arm. "Listen we know what you're going through but trust me; we can beat this thing. I mean the four of us are still here right?"

Cheryl scoffed. "Out of how many people?"

Wendy pulled back her hand and looked down. Kevin, Joshua, and Adie looked around uncomfortably.

"That's what I thought." Cheryl hissed. She stood up for the third time but this time no one stopped her. As she opened the door however, Joshua spoke up.

"Watch out for the signs at least."

"And if you need us, here's Wendy's number." Adie called out to her as she scribbled something down on a napkin. She waved a hand and it flew towards an astounded Cheryl. Cheryl gripped it, stuffed it in her pocket, and left the diner without another word.

The diner owner, who had been watching the whole thing, looked away as the quad stood up and left as well.

***Back at her dorm room, Cheryl threw herself onto her bed and screamed into her pillow. Everything was going wrong today. She closed her eyes in an effort to not take out her anger on her belongings and breathed slowly. This however was not a bright idea. When she closed her eyes, all she saw was the club and everyone in it dying. She saw Rebecca being crushed by a stage light. She saw Natalie being decapitated by the heavy disco ball. She saw Maddie being trampled to death and Eli being crushed and-" Her inner turmoil was interrupted by the thought of Maddie. Those freaks at the diner said that everyone was destined to die in the order that they would've died if they had stayed at the night club. Well Rebecca and Natalie were already dead which meant that Maddie was next. She shook her head free of the idiotic idea. Maddie wasn't going to die. No one was going to die. Everyone that was meant to die had already died tonight and that was that. She shuddered as she realized how many times the word 'died' had been said to her and thought today. Once again she buried her face in her pillow and tried to relax but the eerie feeling that something was going to happen kept gnawing her.

Author's Note: Sorry that the chapter was short and that there weren't any deaths but it was kind of filler meant to get all the characters on the same page. But I promise to all of you gore fans that there will be a death in the next chapter. Whose death? You'll just have to read to find out! Thanks for reading and please review! By the way if you have any suggestions on your characters personalities and such you can tell me about them, criticism too. You guys rock!


	5. Sports Hurt

Funerals were an invitation to death. Cheryl felt that their intention was to make people feel worse about losing a loved one and forcing them to accept it, to the point where someone became overly depressed and killed themselves. But unfortunately she still had to go to them. Natalie's funeral was simple and quiet with only family members and a few friends attending. Cheryl had almost lost it at the sight of workers carelessly throwing dirt on top of her best friend's tomb. She had regained control and moved on to the next funeral; Rebecca's.

Rebecca's funeral had been larger and in a way more extravagant. However it was less sincere than Natalie's due to the fact that most people had just attended the funeral to gossip in the back about the family as if they were not there. As soon as it had been over, Cheryl had driven away as quickly as possible. She had stopped by a gas station and was now pumping gas into her car.

"Um Cheryl?" a nervous and familiar voice called from behind her.

Cheryl reluctantly turned to see Maddie. She was wearing a long-sleeved black dress with a simple white shrug. Cheryl was certain that she had been to a funeral, most likely Rebecca's with whom she had gotten along well with.

"Yes?"

Maddie seemed at a loss for words. "I'm sorry about everything and I wanted to say thank you for saving me."

Cheryl stiffened. "No offense but I really don't want your pity. And I didn't save you; you wouldn't have even left the club if it wasn't for the security guard pulling you away instead of Natalie."

Maddie was still adamant about the claim. "Yeah but he would've never pulled me out if you wouldn't have freaked out." She countered. She suddenly realized that what she had said had come out wrong and she flushed. "I didn't mean to, I just-"

Cheryl held up a hand. "It's fine. Would you mind leaving me alone though? It's nothing personal I just don't feel like talking that much."

Maddie nodded silently and left with a wave. Cheryl watched her get into her shiny convertible and she remembered what Kevin and Joshua had said the night before. All the survivors began to die in the order that they would've died if they had not escaped their designated disaster. Maddie was next. She struggled with her doubts and beliefs. She clenched her teeth as she turned to Maddie's car. "Hey Maddie do you have a second?"

***Wendy turned a page in her newspaper. It had the headline, "Disastrous fire burns down Club Martini!" She skimmed it through but was interrupted by the sound of a crying baby. Little Jason was jumping in his crib, crying. He had learned how to walk only a few weeks ago and yet he had gotten the hang of it quickly. Wendy put the newspaper down and walked over to him. She picked him up delicately and began patting his back in an effort to stop his crying. She looked at his cute chubby face and smiled. He had Kevin's blue eyes and her brown hair. There was the sound of jingling keys in the front door and Kevin walked in with a tired grin. His training at the Police Academy was very tiring and he always arrived home exhausted. He closed the door and a brisk wind from the outside turned the page of the newspaper. Kevin kissed Wendy on the cheek and took Wendy off her hands.

"How's the little guy doing?" He questioned as he cradled Jason in his hands.

"Fine, he was just tired. We have to get him to sleep soon." Wendy responded.

Wendy's cell phone began ringing and she answered the unfamiliar number. "Hello?"

"Wendy? It's Cheryl. Long story short, I think I may believe you. I've got the person who's next with me right now. I'm at the movie store in the shopping district. Meet me there." And without letting Wendy get another word in, Cheryl hung up.

Wendy smirked and looked at Kevin. "Miss Stubborn finally caved in. She's waiting for us at the local movie store."

Kevin frowned as he set Jason down. "Wendy, are you sure that you want to get involved in all this again? We finally beat Death and now you're off to tempt it again. We can't keep doing this forever."

Wendy walked over to Kevin and stroked his cheek gently. "I know but if we don't help them, who will?"

Kevin smiled and kissed Wendy. "You're too nice you know that?" Wendy laughed and kissed him back.

The page that the wind had turned the newspaper to was announcing the opening of an elite prep school. Strangely, it looked as if the newspaper had made a mistake because the word 'elite' had been spaced out so that it was written 'Eli te'. The obvious sign of what was to come went by unnoticed.

***The McKinley shopping district was the life of the small calm town. There were boutiques, restaurants, bookstores, movie theatres, rental movie stores, and everything else you could imagine. Including a sports store. It had everything from basketballs to skis. A perfectly normal shop, but in Death's eyes nothing was normal. Everything was a potential elaborate scenario that could be easily made into a death trap. The town of McKinley had a western restaurant where the staff was forced to wear western clothing to match with the theme. That's where Mr. Burton came in. He was a tall plain man who wore his typical uniform, a cowboy shirt with an ascot, tight ripped jeans, high cowboy boots with spurs, and an apron to go with his waiter status. But he himself was a football buff and had stopped by the shop that day to buy a new football and helmet. Little did he know that he would soon be aiding Death in capturing his newest victim.

*** "So what made you finally believe us?" Joshua asked Cheryl.

They were all inside the local movie store with a confuse Maddie.

Cheryl shrugged. "I just had this feeling. A really weird one that's been creeping me out and it started after our last conversation. And today when I saw Maddie I felt this instinct to try and help her. As if something was going to happen."

Wendy nodded. "That's usually a feeling you get when someone's next. It's a good thing you called."

"So what's next?" Cheryl questioned.

Maddie, who had been holding her tongue all this time, finally had it and got in between them all.

"Ok what the hell are you all talking about? I'm next? Next in what?"

Wendy and Kevin, the experts, explained it all to her.

Maddie just stared. "Let me get this straight, because I left the club that was destined to blow up I cheated Death and now it's after me?"

"Pretty much." Adie admitted.

Maddie laughed loudly, causing most people around her to stare. "And I thought I was random! You guys are definitely on something." She chuckled, walking away.

Cheryl went after her and gripped her arm tightly. "Cheryl look at me. Do I look like I'm kidding? I'm beyond freaking serious right now and I'm not going to let you walk out and die. Do you want to end up like Rebecca and Natalie?"

Maddie considered this and her face became focused and serious. "If what you're saying is true, then what are we going to do?"

Cheryl turned to Adie, Joshua, Kevin, and Wendy. For once, they didn't have a straight answer.

*** Eli walked in the sports store without a care in the world. He enjoyed sports and had come in to check out the latest supplies. He immediately moved to the basketball section. He wasn't the biggest basketball fan but it was one of the many sports that he excelled at. He took the first ball on top from one of those rope cages where they were kept and began spinning it on one finger.

"Damn I'm good." He said aloud.

His eyes spotted the new dumbbells that were being stocked properly on the floor an aisle away and he tossed the basketball aimlessly and hurried over to the weights. The ball landed on the floor instead of into the rope cage. Eli loved working out, it was the only thing that kept his minds off all the freaking problems in his life and it controlled his anger to the point that he didn't feel like randomly punching someone. He went into the skis section where the dumbbells were and eagerly picked one up, the heaviest one of course. Meanwhile, Mr. Burton was being yelled at on his phone by his supervisor as he passed by the basketball rope cage. He was so busy listening to his bastard of a boss that he didn't notice the basketball in front of him and he tripped over it.

"Crap!" he seethed as he landed on the floor. "No not you Roger." He replied to his boss.

He tried to stand up but the spur of his boot got caught on the rope cage and he pulled his leg forward. But he did so strongly, that the spur tore the rope cage, making a big hole. However, he didn't see this and continued his squabble over the phone. Basketball after basketball began spilling through the hole in the rope cage but as usual, no eyes noticed.

*** "You're telling me that I have to wait until I'm on the verge of dying for you to dive in and save me, therefore intervening and my death Is skipped?" Maddie repeated.

Adie and Wendy shot each other looks. In the way that she had put it, it did sound kind of stupid.

"Death is fucking complicated." Cheryl sighed.

Wendy and Kevin sniggered.

"What?" Everyone else asked simultaneously.

Kevin grinned, a faraway look in his eyes. "Oh nothing. Nothing that matters anymore anyways."

Maddie began protesting again and Cheryl walked away, tired of the same constant argument. She heard a small teetering sound behind her and saw that a D.V.D had fallen to the carpeted floor. Cheryl politely picked it up and was about to return it when she noticed the title of the movie. "The Book of Eli". Cheryl's eyes bulged. This was one of those signs that they had been talking about.

Wendy and Adie felt Cheryl's uneasiness and came up behind her.

"What's wrong?" Adie asked her.

Cheryl bit her lip. "The name Eli, it's the name of one of the survivors. Does it mean anything?"

Wendy and Adie's looks were enough of an answer for her.

*** The basketballs rolled away towards the shelf behind Eli. Eli was raising the dumbbell over his shoulders triumphantly.

"I still got it!" he panted.

Ever since the accident the other day, he had felt weaker than usual and useless which was not acceptable at all. He blamed that Cheryl chick. The little fortune-telling witch had ruined his whole night. Then again she had saved him in a way… No, no he refused to believe that he was indebted to that little witch. He didn't want anyone's help and he didn't need anyone's help. He was Eli, strong and powerful. He grunted as he raised the dumbbell again. The basketballs knocked over the display of football helmets and they knocked over the shelf behind them. The shelf that contained all the skis tumbled and the sharp skis went sliding down. Eli turned wildly at the sound but was too late as the skis flew over him and riddled his body! One ski through the chest, the other through the head, and the last one through the neck! He fell back with one last painful breath and collapsed, the ruby-red blood soaking his leather jacket and jeans. His sunglasses slid off as screams erupted in the store.

Author's Note: Oooh bloody death! Poor Eli, Death must hate jocks! Speaking of jocks I'm happy that the Saints won no offense to all you Colts fans but the New Orleans Saints rock! Hem hem, anyways the whole twisted up order thing will be explained in the next chapter and I'll make sure to give all the other characters more time in the story. Oh and MeowthsToonDragon I'll make sure to put more Joshua in the story it just keeps slipping my mind! Thank you all for reading, you're all amazing and review if you want!


	6. Food Fest

Cheryl sat quietly in the chair at Wendy and Kevin's home.

They had just heard about Eli's dreadful demise and were discussing it in hushed tones in the kitchen.

Adie and Joshua had left to go and pick up his brother at the airport and therefore she was left all alone in the living room. Maddie was there but she was huddled in the couch staring out at the sky. She and Eli weren't close at all but just the fact that he had died so gruesomely, had thrown her into shock.

Wendy and Kevin had finished their conversation and were walking towards the living room, holding little Jason. "As soon as Adie and Joshua get back, we're going to go and get the person who's next in the order." Kevin informed her.

Maddie scoffed. "What order? For all we know _you _guys are the ones causing these deaths. Because according to Cheryl I was next but lookie here, I'm still alive but Eli isn't."

Wendy and Kevin were astonished.

Wendy's face turned cold. "Don't say that. We had to watch our entire friends die tragically, including my sister. So don't you dare say that we're causing this because that's the freaking lowest insult you could throw at us." She hissed.

Maddie scowled. "Then explain why Eli died out of order."

Wendy turned to Cheryl. "Are you positive that Maddie died before Eli in your vision?"

Cheryl nodded.

It was Kevin's turn to ask the question. "How did she die?"

Maddie stood up, not wanting to hear, but Wendy shot her a withering look that scared her back into her seat. Cheryl closed her eyes and tried to remember.

She saw the falling stage light, the disco ball, and a crowd of running clubbers. Then she remembered; the running throng of people had trampled Maddie to death.

Cheryl opened her eyes and spoke hoarsely, "She was trampled to death by all the people running away from the club."

Wendy and Kevin thought this over.

Wendy's eyes lit up. "If she was trampled then it wasn't an instant death. She probably lived on for a few more moments before dying of the injuries." She reasoned.

Maddie looked disgusted. "Oh god I really don't want to hear more about how I died."

Wendy ignored her. "So, technically Eli was the first to die. The bad news is that we don't know in what order Maddie is going to die then. She could be next or next to last for all we know."

Cheryl had to admit that it did sound logical.

"Who's next then, not counting me?" Maddie asked, surprisingly mirthless.

Cheryl concentrated again and as soon as she closed her eyes she saw the flying microphone stand that went through Nicki's body. She shook the horrid thought away and answered them, "Nicki."

***"Why is he coming again?" Adie questioned Joshua.

They were waiting inside a crammed room, looking out through the window for Flight 246 to arrive.

"After the whole McKinley cruise ship thing, we kinda lost touch. He heard what happened from a friend and took the first flight back." He responded.

Adie smiled. "He sounds like a good brother." She commented. J

oshua nodded with a grin. "He is the best really. We've been beyond tight ever since our parents died. He loves music too and I bought him his first guitar."

Adie laughed. "Isn't that sweet?"

Joshua smiled and shoved her playfully. "I'm serious, he's the only family I've got left."

Adie quickly sobered. There was the sound of a large airplane landing and Adie squinted, seeing that the number of the flight was 246.

"There he is." She pointed out to Joshua. Joshua beamed and hurriedly ran out the room with Adie behind them. They ran through the gravelly floor outside and the wind whipped Adie's long red hair. "What's his name?" She asked as they waved at a bright figure a bunch of yards away.

"Miles." Joshua replied.

The figure came into view and Adie was surprised a how different the brothers looked. Miles had honey-blonde hair, three tufts hanging between the eyes. He wore a tight red tank top with khaki cargo shorts and a pair of black sandals. The only similarities that Adie could spot between the two were their striking silvery eyes.

"Hey big bro!" Miles hollered. He embraced Joshua tightly and looked inquisitively at Adie. He shook her hand and gave her a dazzling smile.

Joshua rolled his eyes as he realized that his brother who had a reputation for being 'a ladies' man' had found his latest target.

***"She's working at a food fest?" Kevin said incredulously.

Maddie shrugged. "That's what she told me over the phone. I think it's for community service for being caught drinking at a party. Either way she believed us and the weird thing is that she became really jittery when I told her everything."

"Maybe it has something to do with her brother." Cheryl suggested.

"It really doesn't matter as long as she believes us." Wendy inputted.

They had tired of waiting for Adie and Joshua and had called up Nicki. They were walking up a small hill to a park that was having a food fest. Soon, colorful banners and crowds of people came into view. Memories of the Tricenntenial came flooding back to Wendy and she inhaled slowly.

"There she is!" Cheryl announced, pointing at a distant blond head.

They all rushed over to her and she turned expectantly. "It's about time. I found-"

She was cut off by a chubby woman who held a clipboard. "Have you called to confirm the ice-cream delivery Miss Burman?" she asked snootily.

Nicki nodded. "The ice-cream truck should be here any second."

The woman frowned, as if hoping that Nicki had screwed up and walked away.

Nicki waved a hand. "Oh don't mind her, her boyfriends left her last week and she's been really touchy lately. So um about this 'Death thing'… has it happened before?"

Kevin and Wendy nodded.

"Flight 180, the Route 23 Accident, the Devil's Flight Derailment, the McKinley Cruise Ship Disaster, and now the club fire." Kevin told her.

Nicki was surprised. "The McKinley Cruise Ship Disaster was part of it all? My brother Zach got off that cruise ship. He died a few weeks later…." She revealed, looking sadly away.

"Well this time Death isn't even giving us a week. You're next and we have to get you out of here." Cheryl said bluntly.

Nicki's eyes searched the area. "If anything here can cause my death, I think it is best for me to get the hell out of here."

***The butcher finished cutting up the hamburger meat and heated up the grill. He flipped a few burgers and laid them down to sizzle while he went and got the remaining meat out of the cooler. The connected cable that was wrapped around the table so that no one would trip over it, mysteriously slipped off the table and landed on the grass.

*** "I'm just supposed to stay at your house until you figure out how to stop this?" Nicki questioned while walking away from the park briskly with everyone else behind her.

"It's the only option at the moment." Kevin admitted.

"Join the club." Maddie muttered to her.

Nicki smiled vaguely and continued walking until Cheryl spontaneously stopped. She was getting that strange feeling again. All of a sudden, the stereo that they had connected for entertainment began playing.

"Headstrong I'll take you on headstrong I'll take on anyone."

Cheryl's insides chilled at these words.

Suddenly, she saw an ice-cream truck race down the hill towards Nicki!

Cheryl jumped to where she was and pushed her to the ground just as the deadly truck sped past her. The ice-cream truck ran over the cable that was on the floor and the electricity surged rapidly and the grill blew up! The explosion sent all the cooking tools that the butcher had been using flying.

Maddie stood up from the ground after jumping away from the truck's path, panting. "What the hell is next!?"

And with that the large butcher knife flew towards her and struck her in the back of her head!

Nicki and Cheryl shrieked in terror along with everyone else who was attending the food fest as Maddie fell forward onto the ground lifelessly. Her blood matted hair flew against the air while Wendy, Kevin, Nicki, and Cheryl slowly backed away. They turned away and Cheryl grimaced at the sight of the blood from poor Maddie's head that was now soaking the grass.

Author's Note: Ehhh poor Maddie! That must've hurt… Like always I hope that the death wasn't too exaggerated and that the chapter was entertaining. Oh and sorry about the delay in updating but I had a little accident two days ago and I was in the hospital for a day. Thanks for reading and please review!


	7. Who's next?

Cheryl walked away from her comparative literature class and found herself thinking why the hell she had signed up for it in the first place. Then another more dreary thought seeped into her mind. What was the point of it all anyways? She was just going to die soon anyways. They would all die. Rain began to pour from the gray sky above her and she stifled an angry sob as she walked away.

***"Call us as soon as you can, ok? Bye." Wendy hung up her phone and frustratingly punched the pillow on her bed.

Cheryl wasn't picking up her phone and someone was next. But of course, her highness had left after the scene at the food fest and wasn't returning anyone's calls. Wendy knew that seeing someone die in such a grisly manner wasn't easy to bounce back from but constantly giving up and not calling when other people's lives were at stake wasn't nice either.

She got up from her bed and went into the living room where Jamie the usual baby-sitter was cradling Jason in her arms.

"Thanks for taking care of Jason, Jamie. I really appreciate it." Wendy thanked her as she took Jason from her hands.

"No problem, you've been really busy lately and it's the least I can do. But and don't mind my asking, shouldn't you be at school right now?" Jamie pointed out.

Wendy sighed. She was attending Yale and it was a pretty tough school, so it wasn't the best idea to be taking time off. But what else could she do? People needed her help and she couldn't go on a train back and forth from school every time she got a call telling her that someone else was next. Plus, she wasn't the only one taking time off from school; Adie and Joshua were too.

"Things have just been really rough lately Jamie but don't worry I'll be going back to school soon." Wendy assured her with a tight smile.

Jamie nodded, took the 20 dollar bill that Wendy handed her, and left with a wave. A few minutes later, Joshua, Adie, and Miles walked into the apartment. Miles had already met Wendy a few hours ago so he simply nodded her way as he slumped on the couch.

"So what's on the schedule for today?" he asked lazily.

Wendy raised an eyebrow and considered telling him that they were all off to save some random stranger that none of them knew from an unseen able force, Death to be exact but resisted the urge to do so at the last second.

"Um well you can stay here and watch over _her_," Wendy instructed, motioning at a sleeping Nicki on the lounge chair. "While we go and do a little chore. It shouldn't take too long and I'm sure you can watch over little Jason too."

Miles held up both hands. "Nu uh. As fun as watching a gorgeous gal sleep and a baby to boot, I want to know what you guys are up to."

Joshua shot Wendy a 'do what you have to do' kind of look and she relented. "You've heard of all these weird accidents that have been happening lately right? Well anyone who survives them cheats Death and they all begin being chased by Death and killed in grisly ways until the Design is beaten. So we're off to go and convince this girl, Cheryl, who had a vision of a club exploding, to tell us whose next on the design so that we could intervene and save them for the time being." Wendy ended breathlessly.

There was a long pause in which Miles surveyed them all. He let out a whistle. "Whoa. Josh dude, when you said that some weird things happened after the cruise ship thing…I didn't know that you meant that you had met some whacked up chick! I mean seriously what are you all on crack? Jesus, if you don't want to tell me what you're up to fine but don't make up such a load of crap!"

Wendy's mouth dropped and Joshua opened his mouth to say something but Adie intervened. "Yep you got us there Miles! You're so smart, we were just going to go and do some lame grocery shopping and didn't think you'd want to go." She fibbed.

"And we also wanted you to stay behind and maybe take care of Nicki and Jason? If you could that would be _really _great and I would _so_ appreciate it." She added in a low sultry voice with a girlish giggle, which was beyond different from her sarcastic attitude.

But it worked.

Miles smiled widely at her and his gray eyes sparkled with enthusiasm. "See bro? That's all you had to say! Sure I'll take care of them, sweetheart." He said to Adie who flinched.

Wendy could tell that she wanted to strangle him right there and then.

Miles wasn't sleazy in Wendy's opinion, certainly not like Frankie Cheeks but he was pushy when it came to girls and that tended to get annoying. Wendy took her arm and decided to play along as well.

"Thanks Miles, that's so sweet of you. We'll be back soon so uh enjoy your guitar and as soon as Nicki wakes up, tell her to please call us right away. Thanks!" she called out from the doorway as she basically dragged a seething Adie and an amused Joshua away.

Once they were outside Joshua let out a loud laugh.

Adie scowled. "What?" she growled.

Joshua pressed his lips together, holding back another laugh. "Nothing Mrs. Robinson!"

Adie punched him, not at all playfully on the arm and followed Wendy to her car.

***Adie barged the door to Cheryl's dorm room open and the startled brunette jumped from her seat at the computer.

"Listen up and listen well. I am getting sick and tired of this little helpless against the world act you've got going on. Ok I get it, you lost your two best friends and you just watched two people die today. It's not something you get over but you have to try!" Adie reasoned with Cheryl.

Cheryl stood up from her swivel chair and glowered at Adie. "What the hell do you know? It's not easy losing people and then trying to go and save other people who don't give a damn about you but who you should feel obliged to save anyways. It's not fair! I didn't ask for this!" she shouted.

Wendy attempted to mediate but Adie held up a hand and let out a laugh full of mirth. "What the hell do I know? I lost my boyfriend in one of those accidents! The guy I loved not just any other guy but my true love! And Wendy, she lost her boyfriend, best friend, and her sister! But we both managed to suck it up after our own fits of anger and we saved other people. Yeah ok we didn't manage to save everyone but at least we tried and saved _some _people. Wendy saved Kevin and look how that turned out; they're married and have a kid. I saved Joshua and now I have a best friend for the first time in my life. So you should just cut the crap, put your selfishness aside for a little while, and help us save the next person!" Her voice was cracking and her eyes had tears of both anger and sadness mingled together in her defiant green eyes.

Cheryl was flushed as she stood limply in front of the silent Adie, Wendy, and Joshua.

She finally gulped and looked down. "I can't remember." She whispered.

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked gently.

Cheryl rubbed her forehead and sighed. "I mean I don't remember I can't remember who's next in the vision. I've been trying to go back to that moment and see who is next but I just can't remember anything after Nicki except for the club blowing up. It's all a blur."

Joshua looked knowingly at Wendy. "Do your thing." He told her.

Wendy didn't understand at first what he was talking about but then her eyebrows shot up as realization hit her. "Cheryl do you have a newspaper about the accident?" she questioned.

Cheryl was confused but nevertheless she took a folded newspaper from her desk and gave it to Wendy. Wendy turned to the front page and saw the photograph of the charred remains of Club Martini. With her other arm she took Cheryl's limp hand and breathed.

Suddenly, the image of the fiery club came into view as her telepathy began working. She saw the distant figure of Maddie being pushed to the floor by a herd of people and being trampled to death or so they had all thought. Then she saw Cheryl running away and witnessing a wine shelf collapsing on top of whom Wendy presumed to be Eli. Next, she saw Cheryl's attempts to escape the club through the back of the stage and a microphone stand impaled Nicki. Finally, an unknown person was blown apart by the explosion and thrust to where Cheryl was. The stage collapsed killing a dark-haired guy and after a few more attempts by Cheryl to escape, the club blew up.

Wendy returned back to her normal stage and gasped, dropping the newspaper to the floor. "I saw it all." she managed to croak out. The overpowering feelings she got when she delved into visions still weren't easy.

"Who was next then?" Adie inquired determinedly.

Wendy juggled through the images flashing through her mind. "I...I don't know. S-some kid with crazy buzz cut hair." She answered, trying to focus on the flying burnt corpse that she had seen.

"That's Freddy!" Cheryl informed them quickly, automatically recognizing the description of the strange guy's hair.

"Where would he be right now?" Joshua asked impatiently.

Cheryl shook her head as if trying to make the answer come to her. "Um... I-I'm not really sure. He likes music that I know. Maybe he's at a music store or something." She suggested weakly.

"And if he's not? Do you have his number?" Adie pressed.

"No way, I never even talk to the guy. Let's just hope he's at the music store." Cheryl said, standing up and taking charge.

*** Freddy's eyes skimmed through the shelves of various CDs and he stopped in the Bon Jovi section. Personally, he liked all types of music except rap but right now he felt like some classic rock. He took one of their albums in his hands and found his thoughts wandering over to what he had recently heard on the news. Eli had been killed gruesomely at a sports store when a bunch of skis fell over due to a weird chain of events that had happened, and the skis had impaled him. One by one. He shivered at the thought but once again his mind went over to another gross topic. That Maddie girl from school had been accidently struck by a butcher knife to the head after a driverless ice-cream truck had almost run over Nicki. They had all been people who had been kicked out of the club moments before it had blown up. Was it all just a coincidence? He laughed nervously at the thought of it not being one but looked warily around for any signs of danger. In his paranoia, he bumped into an old record player that was playing a 1930's song and it edged forward slightly, the needle spinning slowly. On the other side of the shelf where he was, an employee was stocking up the shelves and packed a box with a heavy stereo inside at the top of the shelf, and it unknowingly pushed another box on the other side. The box that had been pushed on the other side hung precariously over the spinning record player, which was next to Freddy.

Author's Note: Sorry that there were no deaths in this chapter but rest assured that in the next two chapters, I have a bunch of deaths planned! When I write these kinds of stories I just kinda go along with them so right now I'm not entirely sure who is going to live or not but one thing is for sure; not everyone from the first story is going to live through this one! Hope everyone enjoys this long three-day weekend for all of those who like me, have Monday off from school. I won't update again this weekend but I will next week. Thanks for reading and please review! Oh and by the way can someone please write an Ian/Wendy story? I really feel like reading one of those because I've already read the few that are on here. I would really appreciate it and so would every other fan out there. Thanks!


	8. Vote! Not a chapter but please read!

Hey everybody! Thanks for being such loyal readers and for that i'm going to let you decide where the next MAJOR death scene will take place! Yep, i'll be planning the deaths of course but you guys can review stating the place where you think the MAJOR death scene should take place.

What i mean by MAJOR death scene is like in Final Destination 2 there were 2 deaths in the hospital plus Kimberly almost died so i considered that a MAJOR death scene.

And in Final Destination 3 the Tricenntenial place was a MAJOR death scene because 2 people died there too plus alot of skipped deaths took place there so thats basically what i mean by MAJOR death scene.

So yeah just write a review telling me where you think the MAJOR death scene should take place and the best idea will be used in the story and the person will be thanked! But thanks to you all for reading and reviewing you guys rock!

Oh and sorry if i disappointed anyone by not posting an actual chapter but i'll make sure to update soon!


	9. Deadly Medicine

Cheryl pushed open the door to the only music store in the now deadly town and sure enough, she spotted a peculiar head in the classic rock section.

"That's him over there." She told Wendy, Adie, and Joshua.

The trio nodded and they all began walking towards him. Cheryl's ears perked up at a song by Celine Dion that was playing nearby.

_We both wanna make it last. _

_So keep your eyes on me. _

_Your eyes on me._

Freddy turned and gaped at them. "What the hell are you doing-" his surprised voice was cut off by the sound of a tumbling box from above him.

The box landed on top of the record player and the needle snapped off; it soared towards Freddy's face!

Adie shrieked and held up both hands as if in defense. The needle was telekinetically moved away from him; it had been one fraction of a second away from going through his eye! It landed on the floor with a snap. Freddy jumped back in shock and uttered a cry of astonishment.

"W-what was that!" he stuttered.

Wendy who was clutching at her heart in relief replied, "That was your life being saved."

He gave them an incredulous look.

"Oh great do we have to explain this all over again?" Joshua groaned.

Wendy laughed. "It looks like it."

Before they could begin, the door to the music store swung open; a burly police officer appeared holding a manila file in one hand. His eyes searched the store and fell on the bewildered group. "Miss Christensen I presume?" he asked, looking intently at Wendy.

She nodded simply and the police officer grimaced. "You're needed downtown for some questioning. You're going to have to come with me."

Wendy's jaw dropped. "But w-why?" she sputtered. "I haven't done anything!"

The officer held up the file with the same stern expression. "This is a file containing all the testimonies of witnesses who place you at several gruesome crime scenes. You're always there Miss Christensen and we just want to know why."

Adie, Joshua, and Cheryl looked at her helplessly while a still confused Freddy just stood there, his eyes darting back and forth at the scene in front of him.

Wendy groaned and pressed her hand against her forehead, defeated. Then she turned to Adie, Joshua, and Cheryl. "I'm going to go guys but I'll be fine. Just call Kevin and tell him where I am. He's good at all this police stuff. Then get back to finding out the next _thing._" She advised them, referring to the next person on the list.

A suspicious look crossed the police officer's face as he led Wendy to the patrol car parked outside. When they were gone, Freddy whistled. "Crap my head is spinning! Can someone please tell me what is going on here?"

***Alex finished writing the last sentence of his latest chapter in his story and looked up. The elderly doctor of the prison clinic was stocking the glass shelve with medicine filled needles.

"Ready for that serial killer tomorrow." The doctor said to himself.

Alex having heard asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

The doctor who's name by the way was Dr. Abi crinkled his eyes tiredly. "This town supplies the lethal injections for that Pennsylvania State Penitentiary. The inmate who's been on death row for a few years now is going to be injected tomorrow. I'm supposed to get a couple of these ready for these delivery men that are going to pick them up later today."

Alex shuddered at the thought of a human being, being strapped to a cot and injected. Feeling your breath slow down and your heartbeat decrease…the waiting alone would be enough torture for anyone.

"Ah your friend is here." Dr. Abi announced.

Alex didn't even bother looking Scott's way as he was escorted in handcuffs of course, to the clinic. He laughed stupidly as the cop set him down in the cot besides Dr. Abi. Scott Jackson had been Alex's friend since they were little kids. But as soon as he had hit 16, Alex felt as if he was regularly bailing Scott out of jail. Today was no difference except for the fact that Scott had cut his arm while stealing a cheap car and was being treated at the clinic before he was released. The car cost less than $5,000 so he had gotten away with misdemeanor but this was one of his many strikes. He had gotten off easy though with a slap on the wrists and a couple of hundred community hours but Alex was sure that Scott would be back within a week. He had no clue as to why they were still friends but he did know that they most definitely would not be friends for much longer. He wanted to get one of his written stories published so that he could move away from this town and everyone in it including Scott.

"Hey man I'm sorry ok? I'll pay you back when I can." Scott told him as he caught the look on his face.

Alex scoffed. He'd been keeping track and Scott already owned him over $8,000 in bail money. He wasn't counting on Scott paying him back anytime soon.

"Whatever dude." Alex replied absentmindedly.

Dr. Abi began disinfecting Scott's cut and Alex turned back to his story. Dr. Abi wiped Scott's arm with a strong-smelling cloth and Scott cursed and jumped back, unknowingly hitting the shelve behind him strongly. Alex resisted a laugh at watching the look on big tough Scott's face as Dr. Abi took some stitching materials from a cabinet.

***"Thanks officer." Kevin thanked the cop with a false smile.

After three hours of interrogation, the cops had released Wendy.

She had re-told all the events that had occurred, the same way she had a year ago to the same cops and she had gotten the same reaction; complete disbelief. They all just wrote it off as a crazy paranoid girl who had suffered through so much loss that she was blaming every single accident that she herself caused, as Death reclaiming its victims.

Fortunately, whether they had believed her or not they had absolutely no evidence that she had done anything.

Wendy took Kevin's hand and looked at him, embarrassed. "I'm sorry for dragging you out of the Academy. You were right I can't believe I got caught up in all of this again."

Kevin glanced at her, his expression was unreadable. Then he squeezed her hand. "It's not your fault you like saving people and I'm not going to come down on you for it. I'm the same way. But I just don't want all this 'defeat Death' crap to take over your life. Alex Browning let it take over his life and look where that got him. Clear Rivers let it take over her life and look where that got her."

Wendy exhaled, "I won't I promise."

Kevin looked away from her sadly. "Promises can be broken."

Wendy's eyes watered up. She stopped and looked up at his handsome face. "You didn't break your promise to Jason. Not once." She choked out.

Kevin smiled sadly and kissed her. "And I don't plan on breaking it." He murmured.

Wendy was about to kiss him back when Alex Browning's name randomly popped into her head. Something about his name made her feel wary all of a sudden. Then she recalled the task at hand and gasped. Kevin instinctively handed her his cell phone and she hurriedly dialed Cheryl's number.

"Hello?" her voice answered.

"Cheryl, can you remember if the name of anyone else who got out of the club had to do with 'Alex Browning'?"

There was a pause on Cheryl's side. "Um no I'm sorry I just can't remember. God I suck at this." Cheryl chastised herself.

Wendy's mind replayed the vision that she had intercepted earlier that day from Cheryl and she saw the explosion that killed Freddy. She then saw the stage collapsing on an unknown dark-haired guy.

"Um ok it was a dark-haired guy a bit on the muscular side-"

"That's Alex Thebes!" Cheryl recognized excitedly.

"Alex…" Wendy mumbled.

Well that explained the Alex Browning thing but it didn't explain the other feeling she had. The strong wary one that danger was near… Her eyes drifted to the entrance of the police station.

"Would Alex have any reason to be at a police station?" she inquired urgently, walking back to the station with Kevin.

"Not as far as I know. He's the quiet type." Cheryl said.

"Well I'm going to check it out. Get over here right away with Adie and Joshua. Bring Freddy and Nicki along too, we can't leave them alone. And make sure Jason is ok. Oh and drive safely too." Wendy drilled her.

Cheryl laughed on the other side. "Ok mom." She teased.

Wendy didn't laugh, remembering all the times that Julie had said the same thing to her, and hung up. Kevin was already so used to Wendy's 'someone is next' behavior that he followed her without question as she rushed back into the police station.

The receptionist was watching an episode of 'Grey's Anatomy' when they walked in and Wendy impulsively stopped in front of the television.

The series' protagonist, Meredith Grey, was sitting behind a glass window on a bench occupied by other people. She was witnessing a serial killer that she had treated being lethally injected.

Wendy looked away with a scoff. These signs were getting more and more complicated. Not too mention modern. With the usual bad feeling in her stomach Wendy continued to search for Alex. "

***Well then I won't bother you anymore!" Scott shouted at Alex as he slammed the door behind him.

The shelve quaked and Alex sighed.

After Dr. Abi had left to go and find a lock for the medicine shelve he and Scott had had a pretty serious talk. Then as he always did, Scott had stormed away. Alex stood up to leave, knowing that the police would probably force Scott to return to have his cut completely stitched up.

He took his notebook from his seat and as luck would have it, he dropped his pen on the floor. As he leaned down to get it, the shelve behind him tipped over and crashed onto him! Thankfully, it wasn't heavy enough to crush him but it didn't help that it was stocked with deadly needles. T

he needles had all slipped out and were now sticking out of basically every part of his body. Arms, legs, head, and neck. Alex gasped as he became limp. In the shattered glass of the medicinal cabinet he saw his reflection; his eyes were enlarged and he was turning a deadly white. He could feel his body shutting down all functions and he struggled to reach for the door, ignoring the needles that still riddled his body. He didn't notice that the medicinal cabinet hadn't only held the needles but other chemicals as well that were now blending together in a deadly mix.

***Wendy jumped when she turned and saw Adie, Joshua, Freddy, Nicki, Cheryl, and Miles who held Jason.

"What the hell is this Cheaper by the Dozen?" Kevin joked when he saw the crowd of people before him.

"And why is Jason here? He should be at home this place isn't safe for him!" Wendy reprimanded them as she took Wendy from a more than willing Miles.

"Hey you told me to take care of him so I assumed you didn't want me to leave him at home alone." Miles pointed out.

Wendy narrowed her eyes. "And that's why I told you to stay at the house."

Miles began to retort when Joshua stepped between them. "Hey are we forgetting that we're here to save someone?"

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, there was a crash from a nearby room.

The three visionaries looked at each other and hoped they weren't too late.

***Alex moaned more inwardly than outwardly as his hand froze in mid-air and the cold feeling spread through his body. All of a sudden, the entire chemicals blended in together and just as Alex reached the doorknob the clinic blew up!

***Joshua reached for the doorknob and suddenly the door exploded! Everyone else was blown away from the explosion and they all went flying.

Author's Note: Ouch poor Alex! I was inspired by my fear of needles that gradually wore away plus I was actually watching that Grey Anatomy's episode when I wrote this. I want to apologize for not uploading in like forever but I've been really sick lately. I also want to thank Oggytheogre321 for the major death scene that I used but thanks to everyone else too for the ideas! Now this chapter is kind of a cliff-hanger because even though Alex died you don't know who was killed in the explosion. It could be anyone from Cheryl to baby Jason. Thanks everyone for reading and please review! Oh and I hope someone caught the 180 reference in the doctor's name!


	10. Acceptance

Cheryl felt a hand grip her shoulder and she began coughing from the smoke inhalation. The hand pulled her up to her knees and after rubbing her eyes, she saw that the figure was Adie's. "

Are you ok?" Adie asked her hoarsely.

"A little bruised that's all. What about everyone else?"

I don't know I can't see them. There's too much smoke. I can distantly read a few minds though; Kevin's for one thing. I can tell it's his mind because he's worrying about Wendy and baby Jason but I can't tell who the other minds belong to. But I do know one thing; I can't read Wendy's mind." Adie informed her grimly.

Cheryl pushed away the terrible possibilities from her mind and listened to her surroundings. She could hear the rushing footsteps of other people probably the cops, loud sirens, and many yells. She checked her leg's condition and after finding no broken bones or sprains, she stood up. She helped Adie up and the two began pacing through the smoky hall in search of their friends.

Adie was waving her arm, telekinetically moving smoke away from them but it was a surprisingly difficult task.

The explosion had blown apart the door to the clinic which was obvious by the gaping hole in the crisped room and the dented door on the floor.

The door, Cheryl thought. Joshua had been opening it when the room had blown up. Where was he? It looked as if Adie had read her mind because Cheryl heard a gasp next to her. She almost tripped over something and when her eyes darted to the floor she saw that it was someone's arm. Cheryl dropped to the floor and shoved all the burnt clutter of the wall off the person. It was Wendy. And she wasn't breathing. Adie immediately dove to the floor with her and the two slung an arm under Wendy's arms, bringing her up. "We need help over here!" Adie cried out. Wendy's head was bleeding profusely and Cheryl still could not feel a heartbeat.

A groaning sound from behind her startled Cheryl. She turned her head and saw a figure moving; it was Freddy. Even in the veil of thick smoke his hair stood out. Speaking of smoke, it was filling up Cheryl's lungs and her insides burned as she let go of Wendy's still body and hurried over to Freddy. When he caught sight of her he held out his hand for some help. Cheryl took his hand and raised him gently from the floor. "Nicki." He mumbled.

Cheryl rose an eyebrow in confusion but saw what he meant when a body on the floor besides him stirred; it was Nicki. "Can you stand by yourself?" she questioned him.

Freddy shook his head in a silent 'yes'. He let go of Cheryl's hand and she ushered to the floor next to Nicki. Nicki looked all right at first glance but then Cheryl noticed a massive wound on her leg.

"Help!" Cheryl cried out.

This time help actually did arrive in the form of two policeman wearing face masks. They began tending to Nicki and Wendy while Freddy tried to assist them in any way possible. Cheryl was about to relax when she remembered the people who were still unaccounted for; Joshua, Miles, Kevin, and Jason. She started to walk away when Adie grabbed her arm from behind.

"You're next on the list remember? You can't go off on your own until we can get everyone out of here and beat the damn list."

Cheryl commenced to protest but Adie waved her hand and Cheryl was inched away to where the paramedics were.

*** Adie coughed as the smoke entered her nostrils. "Kevin! Joshua! Miles!" she called out meekly.

No response.

She heard the small embers of the explosion crackle in the distance but no voices. Then she focused her energy on reading Kevin's mind. He was thinking about how to get out from the smoke and how his family was doing. Adie frowned when she still couldn't find his location.

Suddenly, there was a horrified sob that reached her ears. Adie ran to it not bothering to try and read whose mind it was. But she didn't have to because she soon saw a tuft of blonde hair in the distance and recognized Miles. He was thrown over a burnt body and was crying his eyes out. Adie gulped and placed a trembling hand on Miles's shoulder. He spun around, tears running down his bright eyes. He shrugged off Adie's hand and shrank away from the body. Adie hesitantly moved forward and what she saw made her let out the biggest scream that still haunted everyone who heard it to this day. There was a familiar golden locket hanging from the corpse's neck. It was Joshua's burnt corpse.

***Cheryl held the blanket that had been draped over her by Freddy tightly. What she had seen today had permanently scarred her.

After Adie's yell, Cheryl had ignored her warnings and had dashed to where she was only to find the disgustingly charred body of Joshua. They were then pulled away by some policeman but that hadn't stopped her from catching a glimpse of Alex's completely fried body. After that, all she remembered was being sat down on the cemented floor next to an ambulance and visited by a distraught Freddy. Kevin had been found holding baby Jason to his chest and wandering around aimlessly in the smoky hall. He had almost fainted due to smoke inhalation. Kevin had gotten off with just a few scrapes and bumps but baby Jason had been an inch away from death. He had suffered no burns but being dropped on the head was no picnic either. But at least he was fine now, being held by Nicki whose leg had been wrapped up.

Wendy was at the hospital being treated of her head wound with Kevin by her side.

Miles and Adie were both sitting together in the ambulance, staring blankly at the sky. Seeing your best friend and your brother's dead body was enough for anyone.

"Are you ok, Cheryl?" Freddy's voice inquired.

Cheryl turned to look at him and looked away. "I'm ok." She said gruffly.

Freddy didn't get the hint to go away and instead he sat down next to her. "You're next on the list." He stated.

Cheryl clenched her fist. "I know that already but thank you for pointing it out."

Freddy still didn't leave. "I'm not trying to make you feel bad. I just want to make sure that you're not going to do some dumb-ass thing and get yourself killed."

Cheryl stood up angrily. "I'm not an idiot! I KNOW that I'm next and I know that I'm in danger. And I don't need you of all people pointing it out after all the messed up shit I've gone through today." She was on the brink of tears now but she didn't care.

A stony sad look crossed Freddy's face. "I'm sorry." He said simply and walked away.

Cheryl stood shock still. She _hated_ it when people went along with her anger or gave her sympathy as if she was some charity case!

She wanted to-SCREECH! An out of control squad car raced towards her! Before Cheryl could dive out of the way, Freddy grabbed her from behind and pushed her to the rough cemented floor.

The squad car missed them.

Cheryl's body shook in fear as she got to her knees. Freddy was on the floor next to her, panting. Cheryl chewed on her bottom lip in thought. Her death had been intervened. But Wendy said that the list would start up again. It would come back for Freddy, Nicki, and her. But she wasn't going to let that happen.

Adie, Miles, and Nicki hastened to her side but she was still deep in thought and didn't even notice.

The chain can be broken if something shakes it up. She knew exactly what she had to do.

The police car crashed into a metal pole and it blew up, sending the roof and windshield to the sky but the hood and rear wheels backwards. Cheryl felt the cold dangerous feeling creep inside her and knew that Death was coming. She got to her feet but Freddy held her back. Cheryl got the feeling that maybe he had a hunch on what she was about to do because his expression was alarmed and his eyes were sad. "Don't" he whispered urgently.

Cheryl laughed. The weirdest boy in school was telling her what not to do. She heard the whoosh of what she knew to be Death coming at them in an inventive way and smirked at Freddy. "I know what to do." She assured him. And with that she impulsively planted a kiss on his cheek and to everyone's surprise and fright, she pounced to where Nicki was, shoving her to the side. The hood of the police car and the rear wheels missed Nicki but the hood struck Cheryl in the waist splitting her body in half and the two wheels crushed her head like a watermelon! Her blood sprayed everyone watching and the outside of the police station echoed with screams, Cheryl's body still wriggling horridly.

A week later

*** Cheryl's death had broken the chain. She was meant to die last and by dying before Nicki and Freddy she had saved both of their lives. And for that, everyone was immensely grateful. They all visited her grave weekly, along with everyone else who had perished in Death's hands. Wendy had recovered fully from her head injury. She returned to Yale and was now practicing several magical rituals for reasons that she didn't reveal to anyone. Kevin had graduated from the Academy and was now working at the McKinley police station which was being renovated due to its lack of a prison clinic. They both took care of Jason more often now that life was calmer. Miles had returned back to school after spending dismal week mourning. The day before leaving town, he had visited the family mausoleum where his parents and Joshua now rested. He had left the first guitar his brother had ever given him right in front of his casket. Adie had gone with him and left a rose by his casket. The two had become a loose definition of the word 'friends'. As for Nicki and Freddy, their lives were quiet too. Nicki stopped obsessing over her Brother Zach's death and started to live life to its fullest again. She had a new boyfriend and her bubbly attitude had come back giving her tons of new friends as well. Freddy had taken a more serious take on life but he was still his same goofy self. He'd decided to go to college too and was planning on making something of himself.

*** Wendy took some powdered incense and threw some into the totally cliché bubbling cauldron. Kevin walked into the room and automatically sighed. "Again? Wendy you have got to lay off on all this voodoo stuff."

Wendy passed a hand over the cauldron chanting in her head.

"First of all, it's not voodoo. And second of all, I'm almost done. And when I finish it's going to be worth the wait." She explained blandly.

Kevin curiously came to her side and she seized his hand. She threw some more powdery incense and there was a blur of smoke.

*** Wendy's eyes flickered open. She was in a misty heaven-like place and Kevin was by her side, looking around in obvious confusion. Several unknown figures began to surround them and Wendy narrowed her eyes, warily. Then one of the figures stepped forward and it was Jason her dead boyfriend!

"Jason…." She murmured.

Kevin stiffened at her side when yet another figure came forward. It was Carrie, her dead best friend.

"Wendy, where the hell are we?" Kevin asked her evenly.

"We're in Death's domain." She replied.

At her words the mist suddenly turned black and a new taller figure appeared. It edged forward and Wendy stepped in front of Kevin.

"I'm just here to tell you to stop fucking with us. You may have been able to take a bunch of people and I'll give you that but some of us are still alive. Some of us have beat you." She hissed.

The dark figure came forward and in an even _more _cliché situation, it turned out to be a cloaked person with a black hood draped over their head. He waved a hand and the other figures revealed themselves to be all the ones that had perished in the accidents. Among them were all the visionaries; Alex Browning, Kimberly Corman, and Cheryl. Some of the faces that her eyes fell upon were Terry Chaney's, Erin Ulmer's, Kat Jennings's, Joshua's, Courtney Carvel's, and Ian McKinley's. They were all looking at her and Kevin with intent yet serene eyes.

"It seems I've gotten more than I've lost." The dark figure jeered.

Wendy sniffed. "So you're just going to keep chasing us until you get us huh? You're wasting your time then because we're not going to give up. We've learned a lot about your designs by now if you haven't noticed. And we're getting better at reading the signs and intervening in other deaths. You can keep hitting us with your best shot but we'll just keep coming. It's over." She finalized it.

The dark figure didn't speak.

"She got you there." Ian McKinley spoke up.

The other figures laughed softly.

Then they all disappeared in a flurry of smoke. Death stepped back into the black fog and disappeared too. Wendy and Kevin followed suit.

*** They appeared back home and Kevin whistled. "T-that was intense." Wendy nodded. "Life is intense." Baby Jason started crying and they trotted to his room.

5 Months later

The five survivors and Miles sat in the upscale restaurant picking at their salads. Nicki closed her laptop and chuckled. "You guys actually did it. Not a single reported 'incident' like ours." She informed them.

Adie raised her champagne glass. "Amen to that!"

They all laughed and clinked their glasses.

"For all we know we could die in this restaurant today." Freddy pointed out jokingly.

Miles punched him. "Dude, do not joke about something like that!"

Freddy raised his arms. "It's true! Just because Wendy and Kevin gave Death a piece of their mind doesn't mean that you're all safe."

Kevin scoffed. "Please don't ruin the mood!"

Wendy giggled. "Death won't come for us."

Everyone eyed her.

"And you know how?" Adie asked.

Wendy pursed her lips. "It's just…I kinda felt that when I told him how we were just going to keep on going he got the point. And also…" she trailed off. "

What?" everyone else asked simultaneously.

"Ok I know this is going to sound really stupid but when we were up there and all the people who died disappeared I got this feeling as if they had been freed. Released from Death's grip. And now I feel as if they're….watching over us."

"Seriously?" Nicki questioned.

Wendy smiled sadly. "Yeah."

Adie broke the silence by holding up her glass again. "Here's to all of our friends and to everyone else who died because of Death's Design."

They all raised their glasses in agreement.

**And we live in a beautiful world**

They clinked their glasses against each other and honored everyone.

**Yeah we do, yeah we do**

In honor of Tod Waggner, Terry Chaney, Valerie Lewton, Billy Hitchcock, Carter Horton, Clear Rivers, and Alex Browning.

**We live in a beautiful world**

And Evan Lewis, Timothy Carpenter, Nora Carpenter, Kat Jennings, Rory Peters, Eugene Dix, Brian Gibbons, Kimberly Corman, and Thomas Burke.

**Oh all that I know**

And Carrie Dreyer, Jason Wise, Ashley Freund, Ashley Halperin, Frankie Cheeks, Lewis Romero, Erin Ulmer, Perry Malinowski, Ian McKinley, and Julie Christensen.

**There's nothing here to run from**

And Zach Burman, Jake Downing, Stacey Fletcher, Courtney Carvel, and Rob Winters.

**'Cos yeah, everybody here's got somebody to lean on**

And lastly to Rebecca, Natalie, Eli Cade, Maddie Devvie, Alex Thebes, Joshua Rocket, and Cheryl McKenna.

They honored them all with a moment of silence and then returned to their drinks. Surprisingly, the restaurant didn't randomly catch on fire or collapse.

Author's Note: And that's it! I hope the deaths were thrilling enough for you and that you enjoyed this chapter and basically the whole story. The song that's used in the end is "Don't Panic" by Coldplay. I was worried that the ending would be a little cheesy but I'm going with my gut and sticking with this. I'd like to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, and creating a character. I won't be making a sequel to this sequel but I might make another create your own character story soon. Not sure if I forgot anyone in the list of people who died in the movies and stories. Lastly, the whole meeting death part was kind eh to me so let me know if it really did suck as much as I think it did. You guys all rock and thank you soooo much for reading! Oh and thanks to Final Destination Wiki. com for the help on the names of all of the people who died!

I did decide to write another sequel it's called Final Destination: It's Not Over Yet. Hope you like it!


End file.
